


Hug for: 70 Years

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [1]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mentions of Death, Platonic Relationships, hug meme, nature documentaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Our lovely @arashiyama (harukatenoh) wrote 3 one shots that I loved to pieces using a meme that I found through them. I hope they don't mind me adding to what they've made. Thanks for always writing for us, Arashiyama! You're alive in this dead fandom and I appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy the creations you inspired. <3 (more details in notes)





	Hug for: 70 Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arashiyama (harukatenoh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/gifts).



> I gifted this to Arashiyama, and the rest of the 20 parts will come out as their own fic, as part of this collection. "Hug for:" I won't gift the rest of them though, bc I dont wanna spam them, but know that they are in my heart! 
> 
> (unless they wanna be gifted all these works in which case I'll gift AWAAAYYYYYY)
> 
> Prompt one: Platonic

As far as Yuma was concerned, Nature documentaries were the most magical thing about the earth, and their ability to be the most interesting yet boring thing at the same damn time. Nature documentaries always had this ability to draw you into an animal that you’ve maybe never even heard of before, and root for its survival against all odds. Midorikawa chalks this effect up to animals being cute and happy and wanting to see them succeed. Yuma thinks it had more to do with seeing yourself in that animal, scared and ready to fight, and wanting yourself to survive, and by extension, that critter on the screen. 

It’s a lazy day, Yuma doesn’t do those very often. He gets antsy, and his legs bounce, and he gets whiny and bored easy without some sparring matches, maybe it’s out of habit, maybe it gives him a sense of safety or normalcy, whatever it is, it’s overridden by the fact that Midoriawa is here. Yuma invited him over because MIdorikawa had a new video game he wanted to show him, and Yuma was beginning to get really into those. Unfortunately, as trigger savvy as the tamakoma branch was, it wasn’t particularly tech-savvy, and Midorikawa’s console didn’t hook up properly to anything, and they ended up watching nature documentaries in a lazy defeat. 

It was only when the narrator told their semi-captivated audience that the lifespan of a feral Hog extends to fifteen years, though not many survive past age four, that Midorikawa realizes something. 

“Yuma… you’re a neighbor yeah?”   
  


Yuma, looking at the Hogs on the screen bashing their tusks together aimlessly nods. “Yeah.”

“Is your…. Lifespan any different from us humans?”

Yuma blinked. “Uh… Yes and no?”

“What? Do you, or do you not live longer?”

Yuma hummed. “This might take a while to explain… the long and short of it is that our lifespans should be around the same. Maybe 100 years tops. But I’m a little different.”

Midorikawa frowned. “Is this… about your body?”   
  


“Yeah,” Yuma said, trying to sound cool about the topic. “Living in a trion body forever is a bit of a different story, I’m afraid.”

“So… are you going to live indefinitely until your black trigger is destroyed?”

  
Yuma chuckled. “I uh…. I wish.”   
  
MIdorikawa looks confused. “Wait… so your lifespan is different, and has nothing to do with your ring, then what  _ is  _ your lifespan?”

“I, uh. That’s… the million-dollar question, right?” Yuma emits something of a nervous giggle, which doesn’t suit him at all. “We have no idea how long I’ll live.” 

It’s hard to admit, and he wished that he had the capacity to cry when he said it. The documentary about wild boars killing each other at young ages for sport is entirely forgotten, and Midorikawa gapes at him, disbelieving. “I’ll die if my ring is destroyed, yeah, but my body is dying on its own inside anyway. And… It’s probably going to last less time then my ring will.”   
  


“What?”

“The engineers here were trying to calculate an estimate… but they honestly couldn’t figure out a way to measure it.”   
  


“So…” Midorikawa looks very pale all of the sudden. “You have no idea when… you’re expected to die.”   
  


“Yeah. It could be 3 days from now, three weeks, months, years, who knows?”

Midorikawa shakes his head like he’s trying to rationalize it. “It could be three hundred years from now, though!” Midoriakwa says, but his tone is defeated, and his frown is deep and his eyes are wide. 

Yuma shrugged. “Maybe.” He said. “But I don’t know if I’d want to live for three hundred years.”

“Why not?”   
  


“Because… I don’t want to outlive all of you.” This conversation had gotten heavy in a hurry. “This place… I’ve made my first real friends. Friends, instead of allies. This is special to me, everything about the earth is. I don’t want to live much longer than any of you… what’s why I’m okay with dying sooner, rather than later. I want to die happy- you know? And right now? I’m happy here with all of you. I don’t want anything to change between now and my death day. If I dramatically outlived you, I would be lonely, or I’d have to make new friends, but the whole time I’m sure that I would be sad that you guys are gone- because it wouldn’t be the same.”

“...Yuma?” Silent tears are rolling down MIdorikawa’s face, and it startles Yuma for a moment. “Don’t say that.”

“Don’t… say what?”

“That you’re okay dying sooner…. Rather than later.” Midoriakwa says. “You don’t have to live to three hundred, but please,  _ please,  _ don’t die  _ anytime soon _ !”

Midorikawa appears to be shaking, and Yuma feels more alienated from life than ever as he watched Midorikawa clutch at the front of his own hoodie with tight fists as big, ugly tears spill over his cheeks. “Don’t you  _ dare die anytime soon, okay?  _ I can keep you happy for a long long time, I could make you happy for the next three hundred years if I had too, so there’s…. There’s no need… to worry about that. As long as you’re alive, I’ll be here, so  _ please don’t die. _ ”

Yuma opens his mouth to tell MIdorikawa that he doesn’t think he has much of a choice in the matter, but before he can get the words out, MIdorikawa’s arms are thrown around him and squeezing him tightly. Midorikawa is so close to him, holding him like a vice trap, Yuma knows that fighting his way out of this hold would be futile.    
  
He can feel Midorikawa’s trembling better from here. He can feel them as they run down his arms and can feel where they start, with the shacky little sobs that are going right into Yuma’s collarbone. He’s seen things like this in the books and the movies, but he’s never had anybody hug him while crying before. There’s something about it that inspires great empathy and concern. 

“Midorikawa?” Yuma asks, but his hands have already looped around his friend, almost protectively, the irony being that Midorikawa is clutching to the one thing he should be protected from. 

“Seventy years.” Midorikawa makes out between his small bouts of tears. “You’ve gotta last at least seventy more years.”

Yuma, knowing that seventy years might be unrealistic just sighed. 

  
“Okay.” He said, Midorikawa still squeezing him. “Seventy years at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> Consider supporting me FOR FREE by typing out a nice comment. I get a little shy, but I'll get back to you soon as I get the courage. :) They mean a lot!


End file.
